The protein Programmed Death 1 (PD-1) is an inhibitory member of the CD28 family of receptors, that also includes CD28, CTLA-4, ICOS and BTLA. PD-1 is expressed on activated B cells, T cells, and myeloid cells (Agata et al., supra; Okazaki et al. (2002) Curr. Opin. Immunol. 14: 391779-82; Bennett et al. (2003) J Immunol 170:711-8). The initial members of the family, CD28 and ICOS, were discovered by functional effects on augmenting T cell proliferation following the addition of monoclonal antibodies (Hutloff et al. (1999) Nature 397:263-266; Hansen et al. (1980) Immunogenics 10:247-260). PD-1 was discovered through screening for differential expression in apototic cells (Ishida et al. (1992) EMBO J 11:3887-95). The other members of the family, CTLA-4, and BTLA were discovered through screening for differential expression in cytotoxic T lymphocytes and TH1 cells, respectively. CD28, ICOS and CTLA-4 all have an unpaired cysteine residue allowing for homodimerization. In contrast, PD-1 is suggested to exist as a monomer, lacking the unpaired cysteine residue characteristic in other CD28 family members.
The PD-1 gene is a 55 kDa type I transmembrane protein that is part of the Ig gene superfamily (Agata et al. (1996) Int Immunol 8:765-72). PD-1 contains a membrane proximal immunoreceptor tyrosine inhibitory motif (ITIM) and a membrane distal tyrosine-based switch motif (ITSM) (Thomas, M. L. (1995) J Exp Med 181:1953-6; Vivier, E and Daeron, M (1997) Immunol Today 18:286-91). Although structurally similar to CTLA-4, PD-1 lacks the MYPPPY motif that is critical for B7-1 and B7-2 binding. Two ligands for PD-1 have been identified, PD-L1 and PD-L2, that have been shown to downregulate T cell activation upon binding to PD-1 (Freeman et al. (2000) J Exp Med 192:1027-34; Latchman et al. (2001) Nat Immunol 2:261-8; Carter et al. (2002) Eur J Immunol 32:634-43). Both PD-L1 and PD-L2 are B7 homologs that bind to PD-1, but do not bind to other CD28 family members. One ligand for PD-1, PD-L1 is abundant in a variety of human cancers (Dong et al. (2002) Nat. Med. 8:787-9). The interaction between PD-1 and PD-L1 results in a decrease in tumor infiltrating lymphocytes, a decrease in T-cell receptor mediated proliferation, and immune evasion by the cancerous cells (Dong et al. (2003) J. Mol. Med. 81:281-7; Blank et al. (2005) Cancer Immunol. Immunother. 54:307-314; Konishi et al. (2004) Clin. Cancer Res. 10:5094-100). Immune suppression can be reversed by inhibiting the local interaction of PD-1 with PD-L1, and the effect is additive when the interaction of PD-1 with PD-L2 is blocked as well (Iwai et al. (2002) Proc. Nat'l. Acad. Sci. USA 99:12293-7; Brown et al. (2003) J. Immunol. 170:1257-66).
PD-1 is an inhibitory member of the CD28 family expressed on activated B cells, T cells, and myeloid cells (Agata et al., supra; Okazaki et al. (2002) Curr Opin Immunol 14: 391779-82; Bennett et al. (2003) J Immunol 170:711-8). PD-1 deficient animals develop various autoimmune phenotypes, including autoimmune cardiomyopathy and a lupus-like syndrome with arthritis and nephritis (Nishimura et al. (1999) Immunity 11:141-51; Nishimura et al. (2001) Science 291:319-22). Additionally, PD-1 has been found to play a role in autoimmune encephalomyelitis, systemic lupus erythematosus, graft-versus-host disease (GVHD), type I diabetes, and rheumatoid arthritis (Salama et al. (2003) J Exp Med 198:71-78; Prokunina and Alarcon-Riquelme (2004) Hum Mol Genet 13:R143; Nielsen et al. (2004) Lupus 13:510). In a murine B cell tumor line, the ITSM of PD-1 was shown to be essential to block BCR-mediated Ca2+-flux and tyrosine phosphorylation of downstream effector molecules (Okazaki et al. (2001) PNAS 98:13866-71).
Accordingly, agents that recognize PD-1, and methods of using such agents, are desired.